ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lack of Foresight
}}Vaarsuvius comes to grips with the enormity of their crime, realizing that the Familicide spell had wiped out not just the Draketooths, but also innocent people all over the Western Continent. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Yukyuk (dominated) ◀ ▶ * Girard Draketooth (on genealogical chart) ◀ ▶ * Draketooth Progenitor Dragon ◀ ▶ * Draketooth Genealogy ◀ ▶ * Penelope ◀ * Eighteen Dragon-blooded People * Two Soldiers of the Empire of Tears * Five People without Dragon Blood Transcript Vaarsuvius: *nnnkggh!* Elan: V, are you OK? Elan: What's the matter? Roy: Did you find something in those wall murals? Vaarsuvius flees. Vaarsuvius: GAAAHH!! Roy: What the hell? Haley: Probably just needed some fresh air in a hurry. Haley: I'm half ready to hurl, too, and I don't have a elf's Constitution, you know? Belkar: See, Mr. Scruffy? That's what happens when you hold it in too long. Vaarsuvius flees down the steps into the pyramid. Blackwing follows. Blackwing: Vaarsuvius! Blackwing: Vaarsuvius, stop! Please! Vaarsuvius falls down the stairs, with a "thnk! WHNNK!" Vaarsuvius: My fault. Blackwing: Vaarsuvius? Vaarsuvius: I am the cause. Vaarsuvius: It sprang from my brow. Blackwing: Yeah, I know. I saw the chart. Blackwing: Those people were blood relations to one of the dragons you killed with your Familicide spell. Blackwing: But look, that's bad—that's really bad—but it's a fluke. A coincidence. That one family— Vaarsuvius begins to weep. Vaarsuvius: One family? ONE FAMILY?? Vaarsuvius: Then you do not grasp the enormity of it. Vaarsuvius: The Familicide spell I cast killed everyone of the black dragon's blood—and then killed everyone who shared blood with any of the dragon's blood. Vaarsuvius: The Draketooth Clan spent 60 years propagating itself by mating with random outsiders and then disappearing with the child. Vaarsuvius: Each of those grieving parents, first wronged by a Draketooth, is now murdered by my hand! Vaarsuvius: For their lost offspring carried the blood of the dragon—and they carried the blood of their offspring! The next nine panels are broken up at odd angles. They depict flashbacks to people who mingled blood with the Draketooth family and the scions of those people. A man with a water jug is struck dead by purple lightning. Vaarsuvius (inset) I have scourged the Western Continent of humans whose only sin was falling in love with a mysterious scarlet-tressed stranger! A sultan on a throne and his two children are struck dead by purple lightning. A nomadic tribeswoman is struck dead by purple lightning in the middle of their village of tents. An Empire of Tears soldier at attention in a rank of Empire of Tears soldiers is struck dead by purple lightning. An egyptian-looking girl washing clothes in a river with pyramids in the background is struck dead by purple lightning as her companion looks on. Four traders in a camel caravan are struck dead by purple lightning. A family of seven around a table inside a tent is struck dead by purple lightning. Vaarsuvius (inset): And I have extinguished their own family lines as well! Countless parents, siblings, and children, dead—down to the last cousin. A red-headed man in the gladiator stables is struck dead by purple lightning. Penelope is struck dead by purple lightning while drinking tea on the balcony at the Palace of Blood in Bleedingham. Vaarsuvius (inset): I am the one who slew Tarquin's wife! And had she borne him a child, I would have slain it as well! Vaarsuvius and Blackwing walk down a passage in the pyramid. Blackwing: Wow...OK...well, you couldn't have known— Vaarsuvius: Could I not have? The propensity for both dragons and humans to breed outside their species is well-documented. Vaaruvius: I am as guilty as if I had a cast a Fireball into a crowded market square to catch a pickpocket! Vaarsuvius: No, my deed has no justification. No excuse. Vaarsuvius: The few paltry moments that the trio of fiends shall hold my soul will be but a preview of the eternity that— A plate in the floor goes "click!" A huge piston comes down on Vaarsuvius and Blackwing with a "WHAM!" as a trap door in the floor opens below them. The piston and trap door begin to reset with a "creeeeeeeek." There is no sign of Vaarsuvius and Blackwing as the passage returns to its previous appearance as the trap door resets with a "tchkt." D&D Context * Haley's comment on page 1, panel 4 refers to Elves' -2 Constitution score. Trivia * The Familicide was cast in #639, "If They Pull a Knife...". * Vaarsuvius dominated Yukyuk between #799, "In the Bag" and #800, "Right Tool for the Job". External Links * 843}} View the comic * 235169}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Familicide Category:Exploring Windy Canyon and Girard's Pyramid